Kissed By A Rockstar
by rockangel12694
Summary: When Cassandra's birthday gift happens to be her favorite band, not to meantion her favorite cousin, will this bring her depressed self happy?
1. It was only a dream

_"Don't touch me," Cassandra hissed, knocking the boy's hand away from her waist. Her green, cat like eyes narrowed at the older teenager. The boy only let out a dark like chuckle._

"Am I honestly suppose to be afraid of _**you? **__You traitor," He smirked, stepping closer to her._

"Stay away!" She yelled, her voice echoing throughout the empty hallway. Cassandra tried to make eye contact with the mysterious man, but she couldn't see an inch of detail from under his dark hood.He grabbed her wrists with his left hand pinning them above her head. As she tried to let out another cry, no sound came from her mouth.

_  
__"Its too late now," He whispered in her ear. Cassandra's eyes grew wide as the next thing she saw was a sharp silver blade._

_--  
_"Beep! Beep! Beep!" The alarm clock blared in her ear. Cassandra jumped, startled by the lound noise. She opened her green orbs and stared at the clock.

9:30 am, it read. Time to begin another boring day of her summer. It wasn't any boringday. Oh no. Today was her birthday. The big 18th. Whoodee flippin doo.

Even though it was summer, Cassandra was not enjoying it. For one, she didn't have a boyfriend, andshecouldn't find a jobto save her life. Her friends couldn't come to her party consideringthey were off onvacation.So shejust wasn't going to have one.

"Happy birthday to me," She muttered, looking at herself in the mirror.Cassandra turned on her stero and pressed play. The song,  
"Don't Jump," filled her room. As she brushed out her long brown hair, her eyes stared at a photo of her and her cousin.She never seen him, seeing that she had moved out of Germany. He didn't even talk to her anymore, he was always too busy with his friends. Just once, she wished Georg would visit her.


	2. New Orleans Airport

**"Tom? Tom?... TOM!" **The dreaded hair man's eyes shot opened in shock, his head turning to his younger twin brother. Tom tried to give a smile, but it only came as a sneer as he pushed his headphones off his head.

**"Is the plane crashing?" **He asked Bill, raising a brow. He only got a shake of the head as a respond. **"Then I'm going back to sleep,"** Tom yawned, shutting his eyes.

**"Oh come on Tomi, we're about to land. Turn off your music," **Bill told his brother, giving him an innocent smile, as if he had done nothing wrong. Tom let out a sigh, and placed the cd player in the pocket of his over sized pants. The flight attended passed by and Tom watched her the whole way, a grin on his face. Bill only shook his head and laughed at his twin's ways.

**"So whats your cousin like, Georg?"** Bill asked, looking over at the older bass player. Georg gave him a small smile and leaned his head back.

**"Its hard to remember since it was so long ago. She was 8 when she moved away," **He sighed.** "But I remember that she was a little tomboy. She liked to play in the mud and wrestle around. We were inseperable as kids." **He laughed at the thought, as the plane began to land smoothly.

**"I still don't see why we're spending the rest of our vacation with your cousin," **Gustav said, his voice holding an annoyed tone. Tom rolled his eyes. Here he goes again. Gustav had been grouchy ever since he found out they were going to Louisiana for the next month. And not even New Orleans. Some small town, he couldn't remember the name of to save his life.

**"Oh cheer up," **Bill said, leaning over and taking his hands to force a smile onto their drummer's face. **"There is going to be her birthday party tonight and we don't even have to preform. So cheer up. I'm sure she's a sweet girl." **He patted Gustav's head, earning a huff from him.

As they borded off the plane, and into the New Orleans airport, they were instantly swormed by fan girls and guys. Cameras were flashing and note books and pictures were stuff in their faces. The band smiled at the fans and quickly began to sign them all, answering a couple of questions here and there.

"Mom, why did I have to come too?" Cassandra asked her mother stubbornly. Thinking that they were their to pick up her aunt that lived in New York, she wasn't too thrilled. The blonde haired woman only smiled at her daughter.

"Believe me, you'll be more then thrilled." She said sweetly. Cassandra rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair, plugging her ipod back into her ears. "And here they come," She heard her mother add. Cassandra looked up from the ipod, her finger on the play button.

_They? Did she bring her new boyfriend or some... _Her thoughts failed to complete as she saw Tokio Hotel approaching her and her mother. Cassandra's mouth dropped in shocked as the band stood in front of them. Georg standing in the front of her. Her mother acted like nothing was wrong, she stood up and hugged her nephew.

**"I'm glad you and your friends could make it Gigi," **She smiled.

**"Gigi?"** Tom questioned teasingly. Georg gave him a warning glare.

**"Aunt Staci. Please don't call me that,"** He groaned, turning his eyes to his younger cousin. **"Aren't you going to tell me hallo?" **He asked, earning a puzzled expression from her.

**"She probably can't understand you. She's spoken English for 10 years now,"** Staci laughed. Bill grinned at the expression.

"Cute," Georg said, smirking. "Cassie. I've missed you," His voice was heavily accented and Cassandra took a moment to understand him. Though she was still in shock, she jumped up and hugged him tightly to her.

"I've missed you so much!" She cried, as Georg patted her back.

"Happy birthday Cassie," He whispered, letting her go to exmain her. She was about 5'6 now, he guessed. Her figure was slim, she had lost her baby fat, and her style consited of a punky prep look. With her Three Days Grace t-shirt, and Abercrombie mini skirt, she looked like a typical American young woman. "I want you to meet my friends," He said, moving aside.

Cassandra's face flushed, then she turn a bright red as she layed eyes on the Kauiltz twins. Gustav let out a huff, and rolled his eyes. Typical. "I.. I.. I already k-know who they are," She said, unable to hide her grin. Bill and Tom laughed.

"I'm please to meet you," Bill said, taking her hand and shaking it warmly. He gave her a small wink, as he had been checking her the moment they approached.

**"Watch yourself Bill. She's my little cousin. I'll hurt you if you toy with her heart," **Georg warned.

**"Don't worry about me, its Tom you have to watch."** He laughed, adjusting his beanie. Tom glared at the two, and Cassandra gave an annoyed confused looked again.

"You have to teach me German again. Otherwise, you'll be talking about me while I'm in the room... and I wont even know it." She said, scrunching up her nose.

"Thats no fun though," Georg joked.


	3. Best Summer Ever

The two hour trip back to the home was quite more amusing then the way over. Georg had called shot gun, leaving Cassandra in between the twins, while Gustav stretched out in the back, sleeping. About 30 minutes passed, and Bill had become bored. He looked over at his twin brother and smirked. Tom looked up from Cassandra's ipod, catching the taller twin's devious smirk. Cassandra watched both of them curiously.

"What are you two thinking?" She asked supiously. Georg had warned her minutes earlier about the twins enjoyment of pranks. No answer. They only winked at each other as Tom grabbed his bag of skittles from his pocket. He handed Bill one and they both turned in their seats towards Cassandra. "No. You better not," She warned, a smile on her face. She had crawled out of her shock with Tom dancing with his hands to the hip hop music on her ipod and Bill bouncing around excitedly, as he looked around the city.

**"A little candy never hurt anybody, eh Billi?" **Tom said innocently.

**"Agreed Tomi," **Bill nodded, grinning at her. Georg turned his head to watch the scene, as his younger cousin looked at him with pleading, yet amused eyes.

"One," Bill began.

"Two," Tom grinned, and Cassandra winced, waiting for impact.

"Three!" They said together, changing their aims towards Gustav, one bounced off his forehead, the other into his mouth. Gustav let out a loud snort and jerked awake.

He muttered a length of German curse words, that Cassandra understood. She grinned, watching the drummer catch a hissy fit in the back of the van. She giggled, placing her hand on the top of the backseat and looked over at Bill with a casual smirk. He gave her a smile, ignoring Tom, who was still harrassing their drummer.

Bill gave her a wink and cupped her hand in his lightly. Cassandra fought back her blush as Staci scolded them to turn around and sit correctly. The rest of the ride back included of all of them singing to random songs, and throwing candy at each other.

When they pulled into the driveway, Georg picked up Cassandra, threw her over his shoulder and spund her around. Cassie let out a screech, trying to free herself from her cousin's grasp. Everyone laughed, and did nothing to help her.

"You big monkey! Put me down!" She laughed, hitting his back lightly.

"I don't think so... The birthday girl shouldn't have to walk," He teased, pounding on his chest with his free arm and making ape noises loudly. Cassandra let out a grown of defeat, holding onto his sides as he walked her into the house.

When Georg had finally set her down, she was standing in the living room, Tom was the only other one in there. He was exmaining a guitar in a glass case.

"That was my father's," She sighed. "He died when I was 6." Cassandra walked over and stood beside him. "He'd play it for every family event we had..." She looked away from it. "And sometimes to put me and Georg to sleep." A sad smile spread across her lips. Georg walked over and wrapped an arm around her.

"Come on. Show us around," He said, giving her shoulders a light squeeze. Tom shook his head from his thoughts and followed the younger female up the staircase.

"Where's Bill and Gustav?" Cassandra heard Georg ask Tom.

"Your aunt is showing them to their room. You and Gustav are sharing. I'm sharing with Bill." Tom had responded. Cassandra didn't say anything, though secretly she was screaming for joy in her head.

"Cassie!" Cassandra's mother called from down the hall. "We're leaving in two hours. You all need to get ready," Staci smiled sweetly.

"Where we're going?" She asked, her eyes looking at her lazily. She didn't respond, just said something about dressing up, nothing too fancy though. Cassandra figured they were going eat out at some restaurant.

Cassie stood in front of the mirror that was in her room, while the band unpacked. She had showered again, dryed and straightened her hair. Her outfit was a black spagetti strapped halter top with silver skulls on it, and a blue jean mini skirt. Her shoes were just regular black high heels. After applying her make-up, she stepped out into her room. She walked over to her jewlery box and pulled out a silver necklace with "Daddy's Girl" on it. It was given to her right before he died.

"You look beautiful," A voice said, causing her to drop the necklace. She spun around, seeing Bill on her bed. "I didn't mean to scare you.. Your door was open," He shrugged and gave her a smile. Cassie blushed, looking at her feet.

"Its alright," She whispered, and went over to her stero. She pressed play. "Scream," in mid-chours, played fulled blast. Cassandra hurriedly shut it off. The room grew silent, except for Bill's laughter.

"Thats not funny!" She said, turning to look at him. He nodded his head and stood up.

"Actually, yes it is. Its also kind of cute," He smiled, stepping closer to her. "You know.. You're not like other girls..."

"Thats because you just met me," She said, rolling her eyes. Bill shook his head, taking two long strides towards her. Their bodies weren't touching, but only an inch of space was between them.

"Thats not what I mean," He whispered, leaning down to where his face was only a few inches from her's.

"I.. Bill.. We just met.. Please.. Not so close," Though Cassandra didn't mind, she really did have feelings for him. It wasn't just a fan girl feeling. It was real. She didn't want to rush anything. Especially with such a sweet guy. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Alright," Bill stood up straight. "Come on, they're waiting on us," He said, offering her a hand. Cassie took it without hesitation and they walked downstairs together. They all boared into the van and drove off to the suprise that was in store for the birthday girl.

They arrived at a small club that was known as "_Richochet's". _It wasn't really crowded often, only when the owner hired a d.j. Tonight seemed to be one of those nights. There was a bunch of cars parked in the driveway.

"Are you sure the owner is going to let us in?" Cassandra asked her mother.

"Yeah, I talked to him." She smiled as her daughter climbed out the van with the rest of the boys. "I'm going park it. I'll be in there in a few," She said, driving off. Cassandra sighed, twirling her hair neverously as they walked up the small staircase. Gustav and Georg kindly opened the door for her, and she laughed at the gentleman ways. She stepped through the door.

"SUPRISE!" The bar screamed, causing Cassandra to jump back, and trip over her own feet. As she was about to hit the floor, Bill caught her.

"Whoa there, you aren't drunk just yet," He laughed, helping her stand up to her feet. Cassandra laughed at herself, and grinned seeing all of her friends were actually there. A couple in particular approached her.

"Happy birthday Cass!" Kera laughed. "You should have seen your face," She grinned, hugging her lightly. Cassandra stepped back and turned to the guys. Gustav had taken off already to the bar. "Guys, I want to introduce you to my friends," She said. "This is Sasha," She gestured to the one in a gothic like uniform.

"Hi," She smiled, giving them a shy wave. Tom smiled and winked.

"And this is Kera..." Cassandra said. "Girls, this is Bill, and Tom Kaulitz, and my dear dear, loving cousin, Gigi." She smirked, placing a hand on Georg's shoulder.

"Its not gigi. Its Georg," He said, irratated but laughed. He looked at Kera with a soft smile, his eyes locked with her's. "Lets go get some drinks," He added and the six started to the bar.

A few drinks later, Tom pulled Sasha onto the dance floor with him, despite what she said. With a drink in one hand, and the other on her hip, they began to dance closely to "Low."

"So.. Tell me about yourself Kera," Georg said, leaning against the bar. He slipped and almost fell, but managed to keep himself balanced, despite his buzz. The girl pretended not to notice as she just watched his eyes, felling her heart melt as he smiled. Cassandra gave a low gag.

"Its getting a little too friendly around here," She said, standing up from the bar stool. "Coming Bill?"

"Where to?" He asked, a stupid, yet attractive grin still on his face.

"Away from the love birds," She giggled, taking his hand and leading him to the otherside of the club where it was slightly more quieter. Cassandra sat down on the small couch, and Bill sat next to her.

"I can't believe they did all this for me," She grinned, looking around the room.

"Hey, 18 years old is a big thing. Adult hood. Freedom," Bill giggled, leaning his head back on the top of the couch. He stared up and let out a shriek, jumping closer to Cassie.

"What?" Cassie laughed at his girlish shriek. He pointed upwards towards a spider climbing up the wall. She let out a giggle and hugged the celebrity.

"He's not going to hurt you. The little thing is harmless," She smiled, and Bill let out his own giggle and jumped up.

"I guess, come on, lets go dance," He said, taking her hand and pulling onto the dance floor. A slow song had came on and some walked off the dance floor. Bill downed his drink, and allowed her to lead them as they danced.

"You're not as bad as they say you are. Dancing I mean.. You're okay.," Cassie said, looking into his eyes. He smiled, resting his forehead against his.

"Well you aren't like I imagined," He giggled. She could smell his liquor on his breath.

"Oh? And how did you imagine me?"

"A tomboy.. Someone who played with bugs," He shivered at the thought.

"I use to be one.. But I didn't like bugs." She laughed. Bill laughed happily and pulled her closer as they danced.

"I'm glad," He whispered, leaning down and kissed her on the lips ever so softly. When he pulled away, he whispered, "Happy birthday."

This was going to be the best summer ever.


End file.
